


Approve

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Leather, M/M, Post-Quest of Erebor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The whole thing starts due to Lobelia, but winds up paying off for everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

It starts due to Lobelia, asking at a birthday party if Bilbo has found anyone since the quest. He is considering the best route of escape when Bofur slings an arm around his shoulders. The dwarf is buzzed and smells of ale and the ever present musk of wood shavings and just Bofur. 

“Aye.” Bofur grins. “Bilbo is quite settled with me.” 

Lobelia eyes Bofur doubtfully for the rest of the party, settling only whenever he doles out his toys to the children. Whether from the ale or forgetfulness, Bofur doesn’t apologize and Bilbo doesn’t bring it up. They walk back to Bag End leaning against the other and fall into their separate beds. 

Bofur slips into his life and bleeds into his routine smoothly as Beorn’s honey - mixed with toys and laughter and touches over tea. Lobelia accepts it and so does Bilbo.

The leather is not one to slip easily into their routine - clutching at each nook and cranny of Bilbo’s skin and out of place on Bofur. The dwarf is unsurprisingly giggly about the whole thing, tugging his hat down over his face. 

“I wonder if Lobelia would approve this.” Bofur murmurs as he lifts the flaps.


End file.
